Kim Trek
by Eddie Butler III
Summary: After losing Ron to a new enemy, Kim discovers shocking information about her life.Will this new information change her life, and will Kim and Ron find themselves at opposite sides of the law?
1. Prologue

Kim Trek: The Lotus and The Chrysalis

* * *

After losing Ron to a new enemy, she discovers shocking information about her life.  
Will this new information change her life, and will Kim and Ron find themselves at opposite sides of the law?

* * *

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by Disney.  
Star Trek was owned by Desilu Productions.  
Is now owned by Paramount.  
Simple, no need to remind.

* * *

Welcome to Middleton High Holodeck 5-A. Please choose your program.  
…  
You have chosen Historical Program:  
-  
Kim Trek: The Lotus and The Chrysalis  
Act 1  
By: Edward E Butler III  
Beta-Reader by: thoth-anubis  
-  
Would you like to run feature?  
…  
Program is loading, please wait.  
While waiting please listen to the following paid advertisement.  
…

Would you like your children to live a better life? To avoid the problems at birth of getting immunization shots, and taking a risk of allergic reaction, and losing the newly born baby? What about your toddler when entering Pre-school? Not able to write and read, without the need of glasses, or hampered by some form of dyslexia or other learning disabilities? Trying to avoid the unnecessary and diminutive teasing of wearing eyeglasses or hearing aids? Or afraid that your teenage girl not being able to defend herself to a stalker? Or to avoid having your child ever miss days of school because of a simple illness like a cold or flu? You can avoid it all thanks to a new technological medical wonder known as Genetic Engineering.

Genetic Engineering can help provide your sons and daughters a life much more brighter, to give them the ability to understand what they read, hear, or write, without the need to wear glasses or needing assistance. To have the reassurance that your daughter is able to defend themselves if someone tries to hurt them. Never to worry about them getting sick and missing days from school. You can have this with the help of Genetic Engineering.

To get more information about Genetic Engineering for your future children, just see your friendly Chrysalis Lab, at a location near you.

…  
Program is ready.  
Author's Message:  
Please read and enjoy, and upon leaving the holodeck,  
Please leave a message.  
Thank You.  
You may now Enter.

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions" - Unknown

* * *

1985  
Somewhere below the India desert, Earth

Ann Hatches sat on the stool in her lab, twirling a short lock of red hair around her finger, studying the recent report on a patient, thinking to herself,_Adwin, what went wrong._ Ann continued to read the reports of the three year old sculpturer, and how the child's nervous system began shutting down. _These children are just growing to fast for there own good and we are not able to help them._ She continued reading over the results, making notes to another pad, in the hopes to prevent another case of possible autism or schizophrenia.

She walked over to file cabinet, pulling out a drawer full of folders, each numbered. Each folder numbered since the beginning of the project. Thumbing through the folders, remembering each case, she wondered how violent some became, and others that becamequiet, but each of these folders had something in common.

Each folder was a report, about a child, who died. Not because deformities of the body or poor hearts, not for Ann Hatches, those folders where kept in a larger cabinet in the Director's office, away from everyone's eyes. Those children that had possible physical deformities were aborted from the woman's womb before the child was birthed. Quietly to herself, "These children died because of a breakdown of there minds, filled with trying to achieve beyond a limit that they have no idea about. These children maybe intelligent geniuses, advanced in beyond there years, but they are still just children."

"_To surpass Nature, you must be harsher then Nature"_ Sarina Kaur said that when Ann first met her almost 5 years ago. Ann had been a headstrong woman in her field of neurology. With ideas of increasing brain use of the mind, she had been recruited into a secretive scientific community. Now she wondered if this community was as rose tinted as she thought years ago.

Ann stood there putting the file into the drawer, closing it, as she began to remember a few rumors about how the other children reacted when Adwin went into her seizure. All of the children in that class reacted the same, ran away, except for one, the prodigal son of Sarina Kaur, Khan Noonien Singh.

* * *

Ten students in this classroom, or what could be considered a classroom, considering that there were no desks, only soft pads on the floor which someone could sit on. But none of the children were sitting; they were all doing things to keep themselves busy. A small four year old boy was painting a replica of the Mona Lisa, another child was busying themselves with sculpting there classmates and teachers, as well a guest. She tried three times to make a sculpture of the honey-blonde haired woman. Each figure seemingly perfect of the young new recruit, but still the four year old girl saw a defect in it when no one else did. The twenty-five year old woman walked over to another boy who was reading, a black cat that was once on the woman's shoulders jumped to the ground to gently brushing against the legs of the book reading child. 

The sculpting girl was starting on her forth attempt of creating a figure of the lady, but even as she was forming it, she was spotting unseen flaws. The child that was reading the Latin version of Dante's Inferno had put the book down and looked at the purring cat. He gently picked the cat up and started to give it some wanted affection. All the other children surrounded the boy and cat, trying to touch the cat. Except one child who was still trying to make a sculpture, at this point though the blocks of clay she started off with was just smashed because it was 'imperfect' to her.

The black cat had enjoyed the attention of being petted at first but now was starting to feel at unease with the heavy petting by all the kids. The one child who the cat showed interest to first, quickly and forcefully shoved the other kids away, sending a few of the kids onto the ground and back a few feet. The boy sat back down and looked like the crowding had never occurred. But a few feet away from the boy, the sculpting girl began to shake uncontrollably, mouth foaming, erratic breathing.

The children that had skidded towards her quickly got away from her, screaming, and catching the attention of all the adults in the room. Two teachers of the class went to the convulsing child, they quickly shouted to the third teacher which brought a syringe and injected the girl with it. The child began to shake less, and foam turned to a drool, and the breathing became steady. The boy with the cat just watched the spectacle of watching his classmate have a seizure. As two people with a stretcher came to take the drugged child away, the boy whispered a word only loudly enough to be heard by the cat.

"Inferior."

* * *

She sat there looking at a small canister on her desk. In it was a cell waiting to be put into a womb to be grown, to become another super human. Watching it she remembered a conversation with another scientist, one word stood out the most in the entire conversation. 

"_Streptococcus."_

She couldn't believe it at first that the Director was thinking about making way for an era of super humans, one that was at the expense of the rest of the human population. A great deal of lives would be lost if it was released in the general population. Not until Joel disappeared a few days ago did she believe his story. He thought that they were going to get him, and she thought he was just being paranoid. But since his disappearance, everything has noticeably have gone to hell in a hand basket the past two days. Just a day ago supposedly rumor was that a spy was found.

She looked at the canister again. _"A child to bring in a new era of a better world for humanity"_ the Director had told her as she received the canister. A child she helped picked out and designed that would look like her, especially since it used her embryos. But also would be better, thanks to the genetic engineering. She accepted it almost gleefully at the time, when she thought things were a more straight black and white cut within the scientific community. That Science and Mad Science were two totally distinguishable things. But now things suddenly turned to a shade of gray. She couldn't tell where the scientists ended, and where the mad scientists started.

To add to the hectic thought of mind, the supposed infiltrator had escaped after being detained, and with help of a blonde sleeper agent. She wanted desperately out now, but since Joel had disappeared, security had been increased. Adding to the fact that this founded spy, guards began to hold there guns, in a way ready to shoot someone at the first sign of subterfuge.

Her reverie was quickly interrupted by the sound of feet, groups of feet marching down the hallway. She could barely hear what the group of men were saying over the din of stomping feet, but what she could make out was "Locked out" and "Reactor." She thought to herself for a moment trying to piece together what they were talking about, but just as she was about to figure it out, an ominous voice decided to finish her line of thought first, with the room suddenly being thrust into darkness for a moment before red lights came on, indicating a serious problem within the base.

_"Your attention please, this is the intruder your leaders warned you of. I have taken control of the nuclear reactor station and initiated the emergency self-destruct sequence. You have thirty minutes to evacuate Chrysalis before this entire installation is destroyed. This is not a drill. This is not a hoax. You have thirty minutes to flee, starting now."_

After the announcement of the saboteur occurred, his threat of destroying the base was confirmed by another announcement over the speaker system, with the computer confirming that indeed, only thirty minuets left in the base. "Perfect!" she exclaimed after a moment of realization, this would be the way she would be able to leave this Mad Scientist's home. Grabbing the canister she quickly ran out of the office to the nearest elevator.

As she stood there with the canister securely in the pocket of her lab coat, she thought about the other people who were leaving, and being evacuated, including the children. Thinking about the children she thought about Khan, she was sure Kaur was going to be keeping him safe at all cost, even if it meant her own life. Ann was not one to want see someone's life to be taken away, but she understood also that if Kaur lives, that the world was in danger still. Her line of thinking was interrupted as the door to the elevator opened. Quickly bringing her hand up to cover her eyes from the glaring sun of the India desert she rushed out of the hidden escape elevator.

_Khan may be ready to take on the world. But is the world ready to take on Khan?_ Ann wondered before getting into the nearest jeep. She knew that the child thought that 'we' were inferior to him, and he being only a child of four years old. She also knew that he even felt superior to even his own kind. She took one last look at the canister that was in her pocket. She had a name for the baby; even before it was in her she was thinking of it as a baby already. Looking at her hand and the ring on her finger, she knew now she would be going home to her fiancée. Together they would raise this baby.

Kimberly Anne Possible, A noble prayer.


	2. Act 1: Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 1: The Night of the Diablos

Present Day

Prom Night 2005, Middleton, CO, USA, Earth.

"Hey, quiet everyone, there something on the news about those strange flying things." Everyone in the decorated gym hushed up while trying to see the news report on the small TV the janitor was holding, everyone waiting, hoping for the best, but worried about the worst.

_"This is Middleton News Network coming live from Bueno Nacho where apparently the source of power for these destructive toys was. These mechanical toys that I am holding were able to grow to about 10 feet tall. Reports have been received from all over town that these 'toys' have damaged houses all over the Middleton area, and apparently two of these giant sized toys had been noticed heading to this spot following a… rocket? Hold on, I think I may have a witness to what happened here. Hello, sir, hold on sir, can I ask you a few questions?"_

_"Yes, what is it?"_

_"What's your name sir, and did you happen to see what happened at this place?"_

_"My name is Ned, former manager of Bueno Nacho #582."_

_"Do you know what happened here?"_

_"Well it happened shortly after Ron came here, he is our favorite customer. But after a short argument he had with our new manager and left the store, the manager started issuing orders at the toys we had in stock. I thought he was crazy at first until I saw the small toy versions started marching out. I had tried to let Ron know what was happening but was quickly interrupted by these marching toys. I have to assume that he was trying to call his friend, Kim Possible, what was happening, but our manager stopped him from completing the call."_

"_At that point I ran out of the store cause I was not sure how dangerous these toys were, after I got away a bit, I noticed they were attacking Ron. He was able to get away luckily, but they continued to chase after him. I don't know what happened with him between them. Then about 20-25 minutes after the last toy chased after Ron, I heard this low rumbling noise coming down 2nd street. I then noticed basically Ron's scooter, but with blue flames coming out of it like rockets, with Kim Possible holding on to him, but behind them was the giant version of these Diablo toys chasing after them. They went past me and the rocket/scooter went airborne and landed on the top of the drive-thru section of the roof. I didn't know why they parked there until the Diablo toy ran into this converted antenna/sign and knocked it down, and the toys started to shrink back down to the current size."_

"_I was going over to them to thank them, but then their PDA they use from there tech-guru, Wade, I think is his name? Never have seen him in the store though, ever, wait except for one time. Well anyways, the PDA started beeping and since I was so close as I was, heard something about someone being captured and a ultimatum against them, and they had to go to Bueno Nachos Headquarters, which is about 100 miles west of here."_

_"Thank you…"_

_"Watch out, it is happening again! The Diablos are growing again!"_

The cameraperson turned to the couple of Diablo toys that were scattered around and began to grow to the 10 foot sized robots again.

Screams of surprise occurred in the gym as they noticed the toy grow into a robot and begin to take off, and then the news reporter came back in view stating that they were going to follow the robots that were heading west and towards BN Headquarters.

* * *

Orlando, Florida, USA, Earth

In a small home just outside downtown Orlando, things were quiet at the late night time of 12:36am. People sleeping, crickets chirping, and the faint noise of a late night coal train whistle into the night. Other normal noises for this busy city could be heard, like the sounds of vehicles traveling down Interstate 4, or the hum of a jet from a late night international flight landing at Orlando International Airport could be heard. These noises continued for a few minuets more until new noises came, screams.

Cars came to a screeching stop on highways, houses exploded, a new, deafening sound of jets could be heard all over the city. From many residential homes that exploded came large red metallic beings from the remains of many of the houses, including one residential home belonging to Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln.

"Roberta, where did you get that thing?" A male voice called out, as the front portion of the house they were in suddenly crumbled.

"It came from that new fast food restaurant that opened up recently, one of their kids meals." A blonde woman replied. Both came out of the house into the backyard, noticing that many other buildings in the neighborhood had the same metallic red 'toy' starting to take off before flying into the west. "I think that will be the last time I ever get a toy from a kid's meal." The blonde woman said before looking at the person next to her, a tall, graying man, who appeared to be about sixty years old. "Do you know what happened?" The woman asked, but his expression shows him to be just as confused as she as to how a mere simple toy grew to being ten feet tall.

The man shook his head, and quickly ran into one of the rooms in the house where a large computer bank was against a wall, he quickly commanded the computer to scan the objects that were flying over them. The results from the scans perplexed him; apparently to him, someone had invented technology that was practically only theory on his home world, Ageis, for centuries. While on Earth, this long standing theory was real life concept in the few short years Earth had dealt with nanotechnology. This actually worried Gary. Not only did it concern him with what intentions whomever controlled these things had, but who had invented the technology in these 'toys'.

His partner Roberta Lincoln, who was following him up to his office, was a forty year old Earth woman. Though appearing to be a normal human being with a normal life, she was not, she along with Gary have seen a lot of 'unusual things' then most other humans have seen in this stage of life on Earth.

She was his partner in trying to keep the world from killing itself. Roberta had originally came to his office twenty years ago as a sectary for the previous agents who were suppose to keep an eye on the planet. With Gary's predecessors have been killed in a mundane car accident, he needed a partner, and since she had the closet contact with the original agents, she was chosen. So for twenty years these two people have prevented third world countries from exploding nuclear weapons, assassination attempts, and removing future technology from scientists that are trying to reproduce the technology before the human race is ready for such things.

Roberta quickly ran into the room where Gary was sitting at his computer terminal reading over the information. "Gary turn on the news, quickly." He nodded and press a few buttons at his desk which changed the screen he was looking at to national news coverage. On the screen was a live news feed from a station called "Middleton News Network" in front of a building similar to the one Roberta had gotten there evening meal from and her now missing Diablo toy.

* * *

The live footage from Bueno Nacho's fast food store was replaced with footage of a half destroyed Middleton News Network studio room. A person walked into view looking for a moment till he was facing a working camera and began to speak.

"_This is Fred Smith coming to you live from what's left of the MNN studios. We at MNN apologize for the apparent destruction we are in, We had a Diablo toy which just took off. But according to calls from the community and from local police reports, is that the famed teen-heros Team Possible are currently heading towards the second known location that are causing these destructive toys to grow. And…wait we are told we are getting a live feed from the President of the United States."_

The screens on the TV that people were watching all across the United States quickly changed scenes from the destroyed studio to a prestigious room of blue, with a wood podium with the seal of the 'United States of America' placed to it. Quickly a person strolled to the podium that looked like they had just aged a great deal while walking up to the podium.

_"To the citizens of the United States and the world, currently we are facing a global threat. Reports of destruction from all over the world - New York, San Frisco, Miami, Tokyo, Sydney, Moscow, and other places are under attack from these large robots. Although it is unclear who is behind the attacks it is believed to the infamous villain Dr. Drakken… also know as Drew Lipskey."_

People in the Tri-city area of Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton that were currently watching their TV's were all surprised that the man that has been beaten by the teenage hero they have all come to known. This was a shock that this mad genius had finally seemingly conquered the world. Other places across the country and the world that come to known the teen and had been threatened by Dr. Drakken were taken a back by this news.

* * *

Roberta and Gary looked at each other a bit confused, but also relieved for reasons only known to them. Gary quickly pulled up any information that could be gathered on Dr. Drakken.

A half hour after the sudden take off the Diablo toys, the roaring noise of the toys suddenly stopped. Nothing could be heard. A perfect stillness reigned, not even crickets chirped. Even on the screen of the Presidential Press Room was silent. Then a noise could be heard.

"Plunck, plunck, plunck." The two partners looked up towards the ceiling trying to figure out what was happening at that moment now, when the presidential view on the screen changed back to Middleton News Network. Behind the news reporter appeared to be a large building with one side of it blown out, and hundreds of small Diablo toys raining down across the parking lot they were in.

_"This is Middleton News Network now at Bueno Nachos Headquarters where an explosion has just rocked the building. As you can see, the Diablos have reverted to the innocuous form… It seems that Team Possible has done it again!"_

* * *

Bueno Nacho's Headquarters

"Ron, I am going to go down. I have to make sure Shego doesn't try to get away!" Kim Possible yelled before rappelling down the outside the building by zip cord.

"Ok Kim, I'll just bring Dr. Drakken here downstairs." Ron replied to Kim. Turning his attention to a blue person that was just sitting in a puddle of water on a roof covered with Diablo toys, "Come on Drew, your going back to jail."

"Like I would…" The doctor stumbled over his next word as he noticed the serious face of his capturer, "…would want to do anything else, Ron." At this point Ron smirked and pulled the blue faced and soaking Dr. Drakken to his feet and led him downstairs and through the damaged control room and into a elevator and descended to the ground floor.

Outside while police have rounded up all of Dr. Drakken's henchmen, and Shego, they were handcuffed and had been put in the police van waiting for the arrival of the evil genius doctor.

Kim was waiting for Ron to come out with Dr. Drakken, while keeping an eye out on those that had been arrested.

When Kim started shifting her weight back and forth on the balls of her heels, and tapping her fingers behind her back, a nearby African-America female police officer noticed this nervous action of the teen hero.

The officer was able to get the attention of the girl, without startling her, and waved the teen over to her, away from other people. "Hello Kim Possible, thanks for stopping these people from taking over the world. Is there anything I could you help you with?" The officer asked leaving an opening for the teen to possibly spill what could be making her nervous.

"It's no big, Officer…" Kim quickly looked at the name tag on the uniform before diverting her eyes back to the waiting vehicle of its last prisoner. "…Officer Williams." She thought for a moment or two before continuing. "Can I ask a few questions?" Kim asked, a bit more hesitantly then she may have wanted to sound.

The officer nodded, "Please call me Sarah." She said, while placing a writing pad on the roof of a nearby police car.

"How many people do you know that would risk there life to make sure yours are ok?" Kim asked her hesitancy still apparent. The officer glanced at the girl then back at the van before replying.

"I would say about the entire force basically. To use a military slogan, 'Leave no one behind.'"

"Out of those people, how many of them would try to make sure you are happy?"

As the officer stood there, thinking of how to answer it, she remembered how her daughter would talk about things at school and how two certain people she called friends acted, and how these two people were blind to each other. No one needed to name names about these two people, if you saw them and how they interact, you knew. "A few of my close friends here and there."

Kim stood there for a moment, thinking about how much trouble she had asking an ex-boyfriend to a simple dance, and then there was Ron, trying to help her get her to ask her crush and yet he didn't have a date. _Now that I think about it, where was he that weekend?_ So Kim asked another question, "Of those friends, who would help you get a date with someone you are crushing on?"

"One or two of the other girls on the force, but I don't need to worry about that." The officer replied pulling out a necklace with a ring on it, causing Kim to blush a bit. "Don't worry, happens a lot, and it is nice to know you attract attention here and there." Kim stood there blushing a bit more, and glancing at the entrance of the Bueno Nacho Headquarters for Ron and Drakken.

"Did any guys set you up with another guy? Before you were married?"

"No. Never. Getting a date, and getting a date when they know you're a police officer, is two different matters. Not many guys are open-minded, even in today's progressive world. Guys watching a girl able to beat another guy, it isn't a pretty sight for most of them. They don't like the fact that a girl can play fair and still win. Testosterone. But then, you have other guys, or maybe men, who instead of going about trying to take your win away from you, they be accepting of your strength, and singing praises of your win, and they would be glad that if they were in trouble, that there is someone they can count on, they will accept help, even if it is from a girl." Kim stood there in silence for a moment pondering what the officer was saying, while the officer continued to speak. "Those types of guys are a rare-bred, wouldn't want one to slip by me."

At this point a noise could be heard from the building and as a handcuffed Dr. Drakken with Ron Stoppable in tow could be seen walking out. The blue doctor mumbling, but nothing could be understood from where the two females were. "And rarer still is a guy that can get over his fears on consistent bases, even if he is dragged. Cheer you up when you are down, and would not quit believing in you. That would be a very special man, He may not be perfect, but a perfect man would be boring as well." The officer finished, while smiling at Kim.

"Thanks for your time, officer, but I guess I better get over there just in case something happens."

"You're welcome and Thanks once again for stopping those Diablo toys."

Kim turned around and waved and with a skip in her step, replied, "No big!" one more time before turning her attention to the blonde boy, watching him load the self-proclaimed evil genius into the vehicle.

* * *

1AM Eastern Savings Time

Gary and Roberta were sitting watching the news of the evening present itself, the broadcast periodically repeated. While Gary was still pondering how such advanced technology could have been made without his knowledge, Roberta was looking at the screen intensely watching the two teens that were handing over the villains to the authorities.

She turned herself towards Gary who she noticed was now busying himself with paperwork. She was thinking to herself that they were both getting old for their version of spy games; especially with there own personal villains. Gary was a sixty year old alien male, a product of centuries of selective breeding, whose once black hair turned gray, and had cold steel gray eyes.

Even selectively breed aliens still age and loose the stamina that was needed to do field work. But now Gary could only do paper work and the occasional light field work that was needed. Most of the field work was done by his partner, Roberta Lincoln, a 40 year old human, with honey-blonde hair, who for 20 years of her life has been trying to help her partner in keeping the world from annihilating itself. But she too was starting to feel her age as each field operation getting harder and harder for her body, against a villain who has kept quiet about there activities while trying to circumvent all the government bodies of the world.

"Gary" Roberta spoke up. "Maybe we should get some new people." This caused Gary's attention to turn from the paperwork to Roberta who was sitting against his desk.

"I know our last recruit was not exactly the shinning star of what we hoped for, but those two teens seemed to handle themselves pretty well, considering." Gary sat there thinking for a moment while Roberta turned her attention back to the news screen. Upon watching the screen again, she quickly bolted upright and ran up to the screen looking intensely at the people on the screen. "No, it can't be."

"What is it Roberta?"

Roberta studied the screen in front of her for a moment before replying. "I may be wrong, but I think the boy in the background there looks a bit like my nephew." She stood there looking at the boy that was closing the door on the van before being tugged off by a red-headed figure. "It sure does look like him, and my sister does live in Middleton." She stood there silent for a moment before chuckling a bit. Gary looked at her trying to understand the humor in what she was talking about.

"Roberta what is so funny?"

"Well, if that boy there is my nephew… and if the stories that my sister told me…are true. Then, I think our family has world saving blood in us." At this Roberta laughed a bit more before composing herself again. While Gary just smirked a bit at the rationalities of his partner.

At this point Gary decided to make one of his few jokes in his life. "…and of his partner another genetically breed alien?" Roberta looked back at him and laughed again.

"Good one Gary, Good one." She smiled and looked back at the screen of the news report covering the now dubbed 'Diablo incident'.

* * *

10:57PM Mountain Savings Time

Shortly after Kim and Ron mounted the rocket boosted scooter from the evening's incident, Kim came home to change back into her dress, although the dress was slightly singed in the laser fight earlier that evening.

She had asked her father for an extension due to the mission and he agreed. Her father still thinking that his daughter was going to go back to prom to Erik, he felt a bit sorry for Ron, having skipped prom earlier that night to sulk, only to go to prom to get Kim for another possible mission, Ron helped as always, but here was her daughter going back to prom with Ron being her chauffeur to and from prom.

But something didn't feel right about Erik, even though at first he was excited for her daughter, and the way Erik acted seemed like he want to be on the good side of him and his wife. Something just didn't feel right with the boy though. After his daughter left again he noticed his wife looking at the pictures on the wall. They both looked at the pictures that adorned the wall, in almost every single one of them, there was a blonde haired, brown eyes, freckled face, goofy-grinned face, of hopefully what they hoped would have the honor of truly calling a son-in-law, even though he felt like that boy was more of a son then a son-in-law already.

Unlike the pictures, where time seemed to never move, life moved quickly, soon it was almost time for his daughter to get home before curfew.

11:08PM had come and he did not hear any vehicles nearby, speaking quietly to himself, "I guess we are going to get our chance to try out that rocket." But he notice his wife's face, he wasn't quite enough.

11:29PM, noises could be heard, like a rocket, the same one they had attached to Ron's scooter. Wondering to himself, Mr. Possible thought that they had to borrow Ron's scooter because Erik's motorcycle was broken. A few seconds later after the increasing noise of the rocket grew, they stopped.

Mr. Possible heard some people talking a little bit but then the noise of footfalls came distinct. He and his wife walked to the broken doorway where earlier that night, two giant Diablo toys that there twin sons got from Beuno Nachos restaurant busted through.

He saw two people walking up to the door; one he knew was his daughter and started to speak up with a stern voice. "Kimberly, do you know what time it is?" He noticed her daughter made a noise and he was about to speak again when he heard another voice, but what caught him was whose voice he heard. He looked behind his daughter and notice that Ron was there, stepping to her side.

Ron spoke up his voice a bit quavering "Um, Hi Mr. Dr. P. Sorry I wasn't able to get your daughter back home before her curfew. But…" Ron was quickly cut off by both Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Where is Erik?" They both asked with a slight bit of confusion, Mr. Possible though with a touch of irk, while his wife had a touch of giddiness.

Ron looked at Kim a bit sheepishly and he scratched the back of his neck momentarily before he continued. "Well, Erik was going to cause Kim to stay well beyond her curfew and I had to intervene…" At this point Mrs. Dr. P noticed something about Ron that Mr. Dr. P hadn't noticed. Ron was wearing a blue suit/tuxedo, but didn't mention anything to her husband and let Ron continue. "…so that she wouldn't be late, but I guess I wasn't able to intervene fast enough, and sorry sir, but I don't think you will be able to put him in a 'black hole' any time soon."

Mr. Dr. P listened carefully, and asked. "Why not Ron?"

"Um…well when we confronted him, me and Rufus, he sort of went to pieces. I don't think you'll hear from him again."

"Well thank you, Ronald." Mr. Dr. P said then added though a bit more quietly whispering in hopes to only himself, "The black hole deep treatment would have been too good for him." At this, his wife looked at him a little confused and then spoke up, directing her voice back to the two teens.

"Kim, why don't you head up and go to sleep, it has been a long night for all of us. Good night, Ron." At this point she slipped her arm through her husbands and gently pulled him upstairs, leaving the two dressed teens to them selves, in silence for a moment.

Ron then spoke up, "I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

Kim smiled. "Sure." She leaned to him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Ron blushed and scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "Night, Ron."

"Night, KP." He took a few steps back and started to head for his scooter, while Kim walked up to her room for the night.

"Now honey, what could be good to a boy about being threatened to be sent into a black hole?" one of the couples that was getting into bed said to the other.

"Nothing I guess." Mr. Possible said recovering from his slip from downstairs. "But still, I think that the black hole treatment would still be too good for that Erik fellow." He said as he got into bed with his wife, and thinking about the restaurant that was at the Space Center, aptly named 'Black Hole Deep'.

They were about to fall asleep when they were startled by a loud…

"BOO-YAA!"

…the wife smirked and her husband had a look of confusion but neither had saw the look on the other's face, the only energy they had left for after this eventful night was to sleep.


	3. Act 1: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: DNA: Dreams, Nachos, and Awards

* * *

Darkness enveloped her, she could see nothing, and everywhere she looked there was no light for her to see. Then she could feel something firm under her feet, looking down she noticed she was standing on dirt red ground. As she looked back towards the horizon the clay covered ground continued into the distance. Trees lush with colors started some distance away, while behind her was a blue clear ocean, lapping at the now sandy colored beach. 

She glanced up at the light blue sky, clouds drifting carelessly across the expansive sky, and as she glanced at the sun, she brought her hand up to protect her eyes from the bright ball of light. She blinked a few times to make the dots in her vision to disappear. Slowly other suns came out from behind the yellow sun. Green suns, blue suns, red suns, and now many yellow suns appeared in her vision, becoming smaller but more suns appearing behind other suns, soon dozen of each color of suns were before her, then hundreds, thousands, and countless more suns were filling, each with the intensity of a dim and far away star.

She felt something at her feet and looked down, the sandy clay she was standing on vibrated, causing a small dust cloud to form at her feet. Tendrils of white luminescent light sprouted from the ground. The many tendrils of light each paired, and began reaching out for pairs of suns.

Soon she couldn't see outside the column of lights because so many tendrils grew out of the ground and joining with the suns to look like a latter work and begun to spin and twist, tightening the distance between each pair of suns.

The strands coalesced around the suns as it shrunk in size, glancing up; she noticed that the blue sky was cut off by distant tendrils of light. She blinked and before she knew it she could touch the top of the now closed off cocoon. She never liked small places, especially small places that were closing in on her and she wanted to get out. Slamming her fist hard as she might into the enclosing column, the wall would not give under her fists.

Instead, the white strands began to attach to her fists covering them, forming around her fist, and down her arms to continue onto her body and tighten around her, conforming to her body like a second skin. She tried to open her fist, but much to her dismay her hand wouldn't budge, her wrist wouldn't move as the white skin covered her. She soon found her self that her entire body was stiff and she couldn't move except for her mouth.

As soon as the white skin began to cover her face, she could feel the skin begin to tighten all over her body, bones creaked under the painful pressure. In agony she tried to scream but as she open her mouth the white skin entered her mouth and traveled down her throat at lightning speed. The pain continued as she tried helplessly and motionlessly to beg for the pain to stop. But soon the pain was unbearable, as she thought she heard her ribs begin to creak before they cracked, she watched as the skin that had covered her arms began to form painful bubbles under them. She could feel the bubbles spread all around her body.

Then she could feel her skin burst underneath the white skin, the pain slowly subsiding as it was absorbed into her skin, and noticed cracks forming in her cocoon.

As her cocoon prison began to release her, she looked at her hands; they had become deformed, and inhuman. Her once slender fingers were now webbed and bent at odd angles, and when she tried to bend them, they felt arthritic. Looking up her arms and down her body, her skin was now black and scales had formed. She tried to move her arms and legs as well, but it was painful and quickly drained her of any energy.

The cocoon that had surrounded her reflected her face, as she looked in her reflection, her face was distorted, her once fiery red hair turned black and burnt to the scalp. Her once blue eyes now black and bloodshot, her face littered with wrinkles like a melted painting. Then the reflection of her face began to break away, the cocoon falling to the ground surrounding her. The fallen pieces revealing to her a world of desolated land, trees burnt, seas of blood, and a blackened sky occulting the feeble light of the sun. Despite the desolation, life, of a sort, managed to survive.

They were coming at her like a flash flood. Strange looking animals, monkey in nature, some running on all four hands, others floating, their lower half wisps of smoke. Their skin broken and translucent, and despite the blighted wreckage of their coiled skin, multi-hued orbs glimmered at the core of the twisted beasts. But she could not spend too much time studying them because they were coming after her, teeth bared to shred meat. She could hear the gnashing of their teeth, and the throaty growl for prey. She wanted to run, but she was impaired by the changes that occurred to her body, and as she looked around, she realized that there would be no place to hide in the deserted land.

When she looked back to the animals, she noticed some changes in the ground, almost a circle of a white glow of patch of grass between her and the relatively close monkeys, which induced a great amount of terror into her.

Bringing her arms up, painfully, to cover her face, in the hope to impede the coming ghostly green monkeys, she closed her eyes.

Then all was silent.

Looking out she noticed that the beasts had stopped; as she looked she noticed that the beasts were stopped; only a few feet away right were the fragments of her cocoon laid and the circle of white grass that surrounded her. She continued to examine these animals, there eyes glowing red, and fangs dripping with green goo.

A baby's wail rang out; she turned her head and saw the source of the sound, from within a new chrysalis, right outside the circle of grass, she saw. She heard the baby's cry again. Each cry caused a crack in its shell. Light billowed out of these cracks until finally, the chrysalis fell apart, what came out of it, was something one may call an angel, the figure glided gracefully towards her, it was only a bit shorter then her, but had hair that draped down her back, and gleamed with the colors of a blazing fire.

The angelic being looked at her, and her deformities, her gaze piercing…weighing…_judging_. Wordlessly the being sentenced her to _damnation_ and with a wave of the being's hand and a scowl on her face, all the fragments from both the chrysalis and the cocoon blew away and with the same windless air blew a flame from the angle's hair setting the white grass on fire for an instant before disappearing.

She tried to flee as the angel averted its eyes, and the ghostly monkeys lunged for her throat.

* * *

The Day after Prom.

Smells would wake up the household into bliss for what it meant to them. All of them could appreciate what the smell meant, except for one person. She was confused by the smell that had woken her up, but was also grateful to be woken up from her nightmare. She quickly got up but softly enough to not disturb the person that was with her. Not since carrying her first child did she have that nightmare, eighteen years almost, and she didn't understand why that dream came back to her, more vivid and disturbing then ever before. She breathed again trying to calm herself when she was assaulted with the different smells of food.

Thoughts quickly crossed her mind; from the nightmare and why it came back, to the smells of food, then the possibility that her daughter was trying to cook breakfast! She didn't known what could be worse, the nightmare or her daughter's cooking.

Quickly going downstairs, not making a sound she opened the door to the kitchen silently and making sure nothing would catch her off guard, like the possibility of flying batter. _I must have caught her soon enough I guess._ As the door open she noticed things, the table which they ate was set up for 6 people. _Oh god,_ she thought to herself, _I hope she hasn't fed Ron! Hopefully there is time to get him to the hospital! _She cringed as she remembered some time ago, that Kim was trying to just make something simple as Jell-O and somehow ended up getting her arm scalded.

But as she looked in, the kitchen was seemingly clear of the disaster of a war zone, _for now_, she thought. Then she could hear the sound of fat frying and the drips of the coffee maker running. As she pushed the door open ever so slightly she noticed that the refrigerator had closed but she didn't see who yet, and the door of refrigerator was clean as well. _This can't be right, Kim being neat and cooking, that's, impossible…no_, she scowled herself, _it is preposterous is what it is._ She was about to step in and see who could be at the stove cooking when she heard a faint humming noise. _That doesn't sound like Kim, in fact that sounds like…_

"Ron?" she asked slightly confused.

"Hello, Mrs. Dr. P, How are you doing this wonderful morning of a Saturday in May?" the cheerful voice said.

"Doing fine, Ron, but, what is happening?" she asked perplexed not as to why someone would be cooking for her family but that Ron, none the less, was up this early as well, making breakfast for her family. "And you're here so early in the morning as well?"

"Just figured that after last night – and all that happened in this household, that you would like to have a bit to relax, coffee should be ready if you would like some." Ron suggested with a smile that seemed suspicious. At this point Mrs. Possible walked over to the get a cup of coffee for herself, as Ron kept on cooking like nothing had happened.

"What are you making there Ron?" she asked.

Ron answered with a faux French accent, "I am making crepes with a fruit sauce, bacon, and for a surprise a bit of southern comfort, grits." After Ron finish speaking off the menu, Mrs. Possible chuckled softly at his attempt. Meanwhile upstairs the rest of the Possible family was finally awaking and coming downstairs, which Ron heard and with continuing with his impression, "Madam, if you would take a seat, breakfast will be served." With this Ron poured coffee in the cup where Mr. Possible sat and orange juice for everyone else. The zombie family slowly walked in to the kitchen, sitting down, they did not notice that breakfast was being served, yet Mrs. Possible was also sitting at the table. Ron just smiled at her with a look of 'don't say anything yet', and after taking a few bites the twin brothers or the Tweebs to there sister began to sound off.

"Thanks mom…" the first one said

"…this is…" the second continued

"…the best…" followed by the first voice

"…yet!" with both in unison.

At this point Mr. Possible leaned over to his wife and gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered softly. "Wonderful breakfast."

Mrs. Possible and Ron waited for the last compliment to be said to the wrong person but were surprised instead. "Ron, did you get another can of cheese sauce from Beuno Nacho?" Both of them were a bit of shock, while Tim, Jim, and Mr. Possible looked at Kim when Mr. Possible spoke.

"Kimmie-cub?"

"Look at the person who has the 'Kiss the Chef' apron on." Kim pointed to Ron who now was looking a bit sheepish. At this point everyone looked at the sheepish guest chef of breakfast.

"HI RON!" the entire Possible family announced to the cooker.

"Hi Possible family. Enjoy your breakfast." He replied. Sat down at the table and started piling his plate with the breakfast he had cooked. Then looked over at Kim and smiled at her.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning for this young person, though she felt it was early for her to wake up she thought, knowing that she didn't get a full 8 hours of sleep as she glanced at the clock and knew that was not the culprit because it wasn't even time for it to go off for her on a Saturday morning. 

She glanced toward the foot of her bed where the trap door would be, expecting one of her parents or the tweebs, _Ugh, It best not be the tweebs or else they will have something else coming for them once I get out of bed._ She took a few deep breaths and then it dawned on what had woken her up. "Breakfast" she said softly.

Stretching she got out of bed so she could go down and talk with her mom about last night before anyone else got up. But as soon she opened the trap door she knew that her plans were not going to go well. She took a deep breath again to calm her self, attempting to ignore the pleasant smell of breakfast and followed the zombified male Possible family down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen she was assaulted with the aromas of breakfast, coffee, crepes, and something else, the smell was familiar, but misplaced for in the Possible family household. As she began to eat her breakfast she noticed a familiar taste mixed in. _Beuno Nacho cheese, there is only one person who would think of using it._ She listened to the tweebs and her father guess wrong as to who was the cook but, she knew, she darted her eyes around to see who the real cook, there she saw him, in his normal attire plus one 'Kiss the cook' apron.

"Ron, did you steal another can of cheese from Beuno Nacho?" She said amongst the compliments, then silently giggling as she noticed everyone's facial reaction that she didn't compliment there mom, who have been just sitting there drinking her coffee, not having touched her breakfast much, _Probably knew it was Ron and wanted to see how long it would take us to figure out it wasn't her,_ Kim thought. She could feel the looks she was getting from the rest of the male family as though she did something wrong, and then her father spoke up.

"Kimmie-cub?" He was going to say more but was politely cut off by his daughter.

"Look at the person who has the 'Kiss the Chef' apron on." Pointing to the side towards the rest of the kitchen, and smiling at her right now secret boyfriend and she smiled more at his goofy face, almost like he caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

At this point the entire family except for Mrs. Possible chimed in, "HI RON!" He walked over to sit next to his best friend turned girlfriend.

"Hi Possible family, enjoy your breakfast." Kim watched her best boyfriend start eating his own creation and smiled a warm smile at him which he returned back to her along with a goofy grin that he always had, which made her giggle a bit. She leaned over to Ron and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek in front of the family. Ron blushed, the Tweebs screamed "EWWWW", her mother smiled, and her father just cleared his throat and was about to speak again, but his wife cut spoke before he could.

"So, Kimmie, Did you enjoy what was left of prom?" her mother inquired.

"The best dance ever." Kim replied glancing at Ron who was eating his breakfast.

"Oh?" her father said.

"Well after I left, with Ron driving me back to Prom, so I could dance with my date some before I had to get back home, and like normal, Ron didn't complain about helping me…" as Kim continued to talk about the prom her father raised an eyebrow a bit surprised that she had complimented Ron in such a manner. "…well after I walked in with my date, everyone was congratulating for job well done and saving Prom and the world from world domination once again. Except for Bonnie, of course, 'Miss Queen' wanted attention only to her." Kim paused a moment to take a breather.

Meanwhile, Ron had cast his eyes down and a slight bit of blush occurred on his cheeks, remembering last night and all the events that had transpired, he glanced around at the table to see how other people were taking this, he noticed the twins were half-eating, half-listening, half-scheming, and half-communicating, if such a thing could happen, _Anything is possible for a Possible._ He looked at Mrs. Possible, her smile made him nervous. _She knows what happened with Kim, without being told a word, females, mind readers I say even if Kim denies it, I know they must be!_

Then he looked at Mr. Possible, by this time he somehow got the morning newspaper and started to look through it, but kept looking over it at his daughter, like waiting for her to make a wrong move or word. _I wonder what would be worse, that he thinks that his daughter went with that Erik thing, Uck, or that he was played along thinking that and realizes that I went with her the second part of her date. Well I did tell him the truth, He was planning on keeping her way past curfew, like forever past it, and I did have to stop him from hurting his daughter anymore then he had. Though how he probably took the truth… That's another matter I guess._ Ron sighed and sunk into the chair a bit worried what would happen to him when the good scientist finds out he been suckered into the wrong idea.

Mr. Possible simply listened to her daughter recount the things that had happened the night before, only pretending to be reading the newspaper, trying to hide the scowl forming on his face from his daughter's eyes. He glanced at Ron, noticing him sitting there a bit downcast. _Here he sits, next to his best friend, and all she can do is talk about the prom. Granted, she asked our daughter how it went, and so is telling her, but she acting like Erik made her night until she had to go. Ron here, who didn't even take her to the prom was worried about her curfew more then Erik. I hope I will never have to see that Erik kid or he will get something worse then 'The Black Hole Deep' experience, maybe an actual black hole would be good for Erik._ Mr. Possible just sat there, grabbing his cup of coffee and started to slowly sip at it.

"Well at the end of prom, the last song of the night was the best and most perfect song to fit the mood and sitch-u-ation." She smiled dreamingly outside, but was smirking on the inside as she told her story. _Mom already knows, she saw him in the tuxedo last night, but Dad on the other hand was oblivious in his anger at Erik. Well time to put the icing on the cake._ She looked over at Ron noticing his cheeks blush and trying to avoid eye contact from anyone. _He is adding fuel to the fire for dad, even if indirectly._ Kim smiled at her family more before finishing up her story, "The song was, 'Could it be?' The best song I could ever describe me and my date, I looked into his eyes, pressed our foreheads against each other, and then…"

While Kim was finishing up her story, the brothers were thinking between themselves of another plot to embarrass their sister. _She probably just so giddy and happy that she didn't even realize that she kissed Ron, poor Ron, I know, we will sing that kissing song just as she says it, 3…2…_

The family was teetering on an explosion of emotions as Kim just about finished her prom night, with her mom about to squeal in delight, her father to explode about Erik, and her brothers about to embarrass there sister, then clearly saying each word dreamingly.

"ME and RON, Kissed."

Her father spat out the coffee he was drinking all over his newspaper, choking a bit. Her brothers were in mid stride of saying "Kim and Erik…" when they heard her say that she kissed Ron at the dance, and Mrs. Possible just smiled more and squealed a bit, while still trying to hold onto a bit of motherly tactfulness.

"Right Ronnie?" she said using a name she hadn't used for him since the modulator incident. He just nodded, blushingly.

"Kimmie-cub, I thought you went with Erik." He said finally after recovering from his newspaper disaster.

"I HAD gone with him to Prom, but I never went back with him after coming back home." She replied quickly.

"Ronald, I thought you said that Erik was planning on keeping her out past her curfew, and yet I hear from my daughter that you had kept her past it, blaming Erik for something that was not his problem."

Ron started after Mr. Possible took a second to breathe. "Sir, technically, Erik WAS planning on keeping her past her curfew, indefinitely. Erik, was one of Dr. Drakken's henchmen. Well not really a henchman. Erik, was a Synthodrone. Fake human." Then the twin terrors chimed in.

"She kissed a Synthodrone? EWWWW!" they screamed leaving the room in disgust, while Kim chuckled a bit.

Ron then whispered, mocking as Kim's voice, "No, but I wanted to."

Which Kim replied back whispering, mocking as Ron's voice, "Too much information!"

While both teens chuckled quietly, Mrs. Possible got up, taking hers and her husband's cup to refill them with coffee.

Mr. Possible was attempting to shake out his coffee soaked newspaper, when his wife returned back to the table and firmly placed her husband's cup on the table enough that the coffee splashed onto the newspaper again, ruining his already stained reading material more, she then began to speak in a serious tone to all three, but was looking directly at her husband.

"It is inexcusable what they did, coming home after curfew, and to apologized for bringing our daughter late, which was not his date when she left, Totally inexcusable." The two teens looked at each other confused, and scared, where only a moment ago, she seemed to be squealing with joy. That the two of them went to Prom not as just friends, but as a date. "Why couldn't it be an hour or two later." She glared at her husband.

He just sat there, remembering his own dances and certain occurrences he rather not be bought up, and finally said, "Fine."

"Besides didn't you see the suit he had, it was of the same color blue." Her voice quickly changed back to her happy tone, while the two teens sat there a bit in shock of what was just said in front of them. Mr. Possible was about to speak up when the twin terrors came back into the kitchen quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the Tri-city limits of Lowerton, Middleton, and Upperton, four black sedans with black tinted windows drove pass a sign, "Welcome to Middleton, Population 10,252. Home of Kim Possible" The sign showed with the town name in large block letters with its population number in small numbers underneath.

The 'K' that was in Kim was in cursive yellow, and the 'P' in Possible was in cursive purple, the words surrounded by a green elongated oval. Behind the large welcome sign, was a smaller less noticeable sign in size, but more noticeable in the festive colors it used. "Home of the Naco at Bueno Nacho"

If any one from the vehicles noticed the green fog that was heading towards them from the city and heading east, they never took notice. Nor did they hear the chitterling and screeching of monkeys as the ghostly fog passed through the traffic.

These cars continued to head into town in the morning hours of day light. Getting to the edge of the residential area, they stopped to take a survey of the surrounding location and noticed damages done by the previous night's activity. As they continued to survey the area, they noticed that the east side of this town seemed particularly good shape, no noticeable severe damages to the houses.

The suited men got back into there vehicles and began driving into town until they notice a road they were coming to had random destruction along the road towards the city. They all turned in the opposite direction away from the main city and followed the destruction of mayhem until they came to house. The doorway was destroyed, the front lawn was looking like a war zone, including the neighbors' yard, with burnt brushes and trees, and potholes that could take a landfill to fill back up.

The four drivers each got out of there vehicles simultaneously and walked to what was left of the front doorway and porch. Debris scattered from the walk way. They were about to announce there presence when two boys about 12 years old, looking identically the same came up to the four suited men. The man from the leading car spoke up, looking at the two twins, and without any hit of emotion in his voice.

"Hello, is this the Possible Residence?" The boys nodded. "Could we talk to Kim Possible, and her parents?" The two boys quickly ran to the kitchen.

Storming into the kitchen the boys quickly began talking each taking turns to speak. "There are four men out there!" The first exclaimed.

"They were in suits, like they were in the secret service." The second twin spoke up.

Then both spoke up, "What trouble did you get into Kim?"

Everyone looked at Kim, wondering if she knew why there were four men waiting for them. Kim and Ron got up followed by her parents to see who exactly was waiting for them and why.

While the family was walking toward the door, one of the men in the back of the group had pulled out a cell phone and began talking to someone quickly, before hanging up and pocketing it just as fast. As the agent pocketed his phone the Possible family plus one walked up to the door. The young female that was standing before them spoke up. "May I help you, Agents?"

"Kim Possible?" The agent in the front of the group asked.

"Yes, that is me." The young lady replied.

"I assume you are Ron Stoppable?" The boy nodded. "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, and Mrs. And Mr. Possible, you all have been invited to come to the White House and talk with The President of the United States." At this point all six people in the house hold jaws just seemed to stop working in shock. "Arrangements have been made to monitor the other children while you're away, and reconstruction of your house should be finished by the time you get back home from the meeting. Now if you would kindly pack for about 3 days worth. Ronald, one of these other agents will take you home so you can pack as well."


End file.
